


老板，我要打包这个派

by red_button



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned发现坐在店里的西装男似乎就是昨晚在公墓遇到的刨坟烧尸狂</p>
            </blockquote>





	老板，我要打包这个派

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，这是个crossover拉郎，看了SY礼物季的fanvid以后我就掉下去了  
> 虽然一定OOC了但我还是要割一割这份腿肉，而且最后还怪怪的，尤其感情戏简直都被Ned的狗吃了_(:з」∠)_  
> 最后一定推一下让我买了这份安利的fanvid:http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2061554

此时此刻年幼的小Ned还没有发现他拥有能起死回生的魔法手指，站在远亲葬礼上的他还不明白死亡的意义，还没接触过恐怖故事的他自然也不会对坟墓有什么感觉，现在他唯一的想法只有今天的太阳好毒，晒得人有些昏昏沉沉。  
23年15周3天零9分钟后，男孩长成了一位馅饼师，这位馅饼师此时此刻第一次在他的Pie Hole里陷入了真正的恐慌。  
恐慌的原因还要从三天前Emerson接下的新委托说起——  
打着毛线的Emerson在那个明朗的早晨接到了一份相对简单的委托——找到大富豪Victor先生的遗嘱。事实证明这世上就不存在什么简单的委托，真简单谁还愿意花大价钱请侦探帮忙啊。总之当Emerson在富豪的大宅子里找了好几天都没找到遗嘱后，他不得不让Ned去问问Victor先生到底把遗嘱塞在哪个犄角旮旯了。  
Emerson拿出一卷新的毛线，感慨自己怎么没有早点想到这个万无一失的好主意，此时的他根本就买料到这件原本应该万无一失的事情会出岔子，倒不是Victor先生不愿意坦白，很久没开口的话痨Victor先生本人还是很愿意合作的，只是Ned因为突发事件没法听下去了而已。  
夜里，Ned一个人辛辛苦苦挖开了Victor先生的坟墓，打开棺材准备计时，Ned在点了Victor先生后迅速说明了情况，接着他抬头张望了一下。这不望不要紧，一望就望出了意外情况，他看到不远的地方有个男人和他一样刨开了某人的坟墓，在倒下一大包白色粉末后男人点燃了那个坟墓，看着在熊熊火光的映照下阴测测笑着的男人Ned完全忘了要问Victor先生遗嘱在哪里这件事，受到惊吓的他全然不顾Victor先生正滔滔不绝说着话，顺手就又点了Victor先生一下，Victor先生还没倒回棺材里Ned就已经爬出坟墓飞快地逃了回去。  
好不容易心惊肉跳回到家里，Ned这才想起Victor先生的坟还没填好，开车回公墓的路上Ned一直在祈祷烧尸狂在烧过一具尸体后内心已经得到满足。虽然确实没有再遇到烧尸狂，不过一夜未眠还是导致Ned整天都没什么精神，就在考虑着是不是提早关店回去补眠的时候他在店里看到了昨晚那个男人。那个男人一改夜里的装扮，穿着西装人模人样的和另一个头发稍长的男人一起坐在店里，和同伴不同，那个男人似乎相当喜欢他做的派。  
“你干嘛要蹲在这里？”Olive收完盘子回来就看到Ned蹲在柜台里偷偷观察着店面。  
“嘘——”  
看着招呼自己一起蹲到柜台后面去的Ned，Olive瞬间担心起他是不是因为半夜刨坟所以被附身了，“怎么了？”  
“那边那两个西装男，别看得那么明显！”Ned拉下了站起来准备看看清楚的Olive，“短发的那个就是我昨天夜里碰到的刨坟烧尸狂。”  
“你是说因为你发现了他的变态爱好，所以他只好来灭口？”Olive仔细打量了一下那两个西装男，“不像啊。”  
“你不能光看表面。”  
“我是说那个烧尸狂完全沉浸在你做的派里，完全不像是来灭口的。”  
“吃饱了才好干活。”  
“那我们去厨房里找找有什么可以当武器的工具，一会儿他们要是真有行动，我来负责那个烧尸狂，你去负责那个长发的。”  
“为什么是你来负责那个烧尸狂？”  
“因为长头发那个太高了！不过你看起来和他差不多高，应该能打得过他！”  
另一边，坐在Pie Hole里的Winchester兄弟完全不知道店主和店员正在策划一起围绕他们的暴力活动，毫不知情的Sam正用嫌弃的目光看着他的兄长吃下第二个派。  
“这家店的派简直awesome！Sammy你真的不多吃一点吗？”  
“不了，昨天你已经烧了那个Mike，但是镇上的怪事还是没有停，会不会是我们漏了什么？”  
“那我们就再去现场看看。”Dean恋恋不舍地放下手中的派，他看了看用眼神催促自己的Sam又看了一眼才吃了一口的派，他终于还是冲着柜台喊了一句：“老板，我要打包这个派。”

Winchester兄弟会出现在镇上并不奇怪，哪里有怪事哪里就能找到Winchester兄弟，好吧，也不是在所有怪事现场都能看到Winchester兄弟，不过大多数情况下这条定律还是比较准确的。  
这次的事情算是久违的闹鬼事件，简单，容易处理，刨开作祟者的坟墓，撒盐然后放把火烧了就好。但往往这些最简单的事件都容易出些小插曲，尤其现在的亡灵都不喜欢好好和自己的身体待在一起了，他们更喜欢和生前喜欢的东西绑在一起，就比如这次，Dean虽然烧了Mike的尸体可这并没能阻止他继续飘出来吓人。  
和Dean分头调查的Sam一打开汽车旅馆的房门就看到Dean虽然摊了一桌子的资料，但注意力还是集中在他打包回来的那个派上。  
“嘿，我查到Mike那支钢笔的下落了。”  
“尊素好消息，辣在哪里？”塞满一嘴派的Dean有些口齿不清。  
递给Dean一瓶水，Sam无奈地叹了一口气，“Mike死了以后一个叫Victor的富豪买下了那支钢笔，坏消息是Victor前阵子死了。”  
“那好消息呢？”  
“好消息是他的继承人暂时没能找到他的遗嘱，所以他家现在没人在。”

既然Ned这个外挂任务都失败了，Emerson只能带着Ned去Victor的豪宅再找一遍遗嘱，分头行动后不久Ned就遇到了一个小麻烦，Victor先生不仅话痨还喜欢收集动物标本，看着满屋子的标本，Ned感到很头疼。  
让他感到更头疼的是一转头还看到了烧尸狂先生。  
“你是Pie Hole的老板。”  
“你……你好，”Ned颤抖着伸出了右手，“我是Ned。”  
“Dean Winchester，没想到能在这遇到你。”  
“你也是来找Victor先生的遗嘱的？”  
“不，我来找Mike的钢笔。”  
两人边走边翻，Dean完全没注意自己离Ned越来越近，“你闻起来好香，都是派的味道，甜甜的。”  
Ned被Dean突然的话弄得有些不知所措，好在Mike先生及时出现了，“Dean你有没有觉得这里突然变冷了还多了个人？”  
话刚说完Mike就朝两人冲了过来，Dean迅速把Ned护在身下，在Ned还没反应过来是怎么回事时Dean已经拿着铁棍和Mike打了起来，Dean趁着Mike短暂消失的空隙朝还有些搞不清楚状况的Ned吼了一句：“快找钢笔！”  
虽然不明白钢笔对这场打斗起了什么作用，Ned还是听从Dean的安排抓紧时间翻找了起来，只是翻箱倒柜从来就不是Ned的特长，尤其是在屋子里到处都是标本，并且还有人被打得飞来飞去的时候，Ned就更手忙脚乱了，甚至还不小心碰到了挂在墙上的狮子头。就在他想着该怎么打开那个挂着驼鹿头的柜子而不会碰到那个驼鹿头时，他在柜子旁边的抽屉里翻到了一大把钢笔。  
“Dean，我找了到一把钢笔。”  
“全部扔到火炉里去！”  
看着随着烧化的钢笔一起消失的Mike，Ned刚想松一口气就听到了Dean的提问，“你刚刚有没有听到狮吼？我总觉得听到了一声特别响的狮吼。”  
“没有！一定是你听错了。”  
下一秒Ned的谎言就被冲进房间的Sam打破了，“Dean你没事吧？我刚刚还听到了狮吼。”  
看着四周的标本Dean一下子就明白过来了，轻而易举按倒了身旁的Ned，掏出圣水就泼了上去，“对圣水没反应，Sam过来帮我一下，先把他绑起来。”  
这时同样听到狮吼的Emerson终于慢悠悠地赶到了，“Ned你找到遗嘱了吗？我这边还是什么都没找到，你刚刚是不是碰到狮子的标本了？”  
“Sam小心！他有同伴！”  
最终Ned和被绑在一起的Emerson花了好长时间才让Winchester兄弟相信Ned只是拥有魔法手指而不是新型怪物。解开绑住两人的绳子后，四人甚至还边说边笑一起找起了Victor先生的遗嘱。  
开车回汽车旅馆的路上Dean兴高采烈地和Sam讨论着Ned那神奇的魔法手指，“Sam你说，要是Ned碰一下吸血鬼，那吸血鬼会不会变回人类？”  
“Dean……”只是Sam对此似乎完全不感兴趣。  
“你说我们要不要打电话问问Cass，也许Ned是先知什么的呢？”  
“Dean！”

车一在汽车旅馆停稳Sam飞快地打开车门逃回了房里，仿佛晚一秒就会被Dean关于Ned的话题淹死一般。  
好笑的看着弟弟逃回房间，Dean笑着从后备箱里拿出了猎魔装备，关上后备箱盖的时候他看到了站在汽车旅馆门口的Ned。  
“嗨，Dean，我就想问问你想不想吃个派？”  
“当然了，十个派我都能吃得下。”  
Dean勾起Ned的肩膀打开了汽车旅馆的大门。  
至于后来发生了什么那就不得而知了，人们知道的只有猎人再也不会为吃不到派发愁了。

-END-


End file.
